


Silence, Deep and Comforting

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, does this count as a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angela wakes during the night, only to be cuddled by notorious sleep-cuddler Fareeha Amari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence, Deep and Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me and wouldn't stop rattling around inside my head until I'd written it.

There was a strange quality to the silence which filled their shared room. Deep and thick, it was somehow only amplified by the soft background noises of the base and Fareeha’s deep, sleeping breaths. It smothered everything in a way that was comforting, gentle and filled with peace. Unable to break the silence, Angela lay next to her lover and simply enjoyed it.

It wasn’t that often that she had a chance to enjoy the silence after all, a lot of her life at a moment was battle after battle followed by hours in the med-bay, patching everyone up after every mission. Any moments such as these were to be taken advantage of as soon as they appeared.

Snuggling deeper beneath the blankets, Angela drew closer to Fareeha’s sleeping form. The heat that seemed to roll off of the sleeping Egyptian had made it difficult to get used to when they had first started sleeping together, but now Angela found it difficult to get comfortable without Fareeha at her side.

As if sensing Angela as she shuffled closer, Fareeha rolled in her sleep, one arm finding its way around Angela’s shoulders and back. Having frozen on reflex, Angela let out a tiny squeak as she was then pulled in, finding her head nestled into Fareeha’s shoulder and their bodies flush against each other. Fareeha, still asleep, let out what sounded like a grunt of satisfaction and once more went still.

Angela, felt as if she had been pulled into the heart of a furnace. Her face burning with her blush making her all the more aware of the extreme proximity of her lover. Slowly, however, as Fareeha made no further moves, Angela’s heartbeat slowed back to its normal speed, her blush faded, and the heat settled to a more manageable level.

The stillness and silence descended once more, blanketing them once more in thick, soft comfort, and Angela found her eyes beginning to droop as she relaxed further. Breathing more deeply now, she found her senses filled with Fareeha’s scent, warm, rich and relaxing.

Letting her eyes close, Angela surrendered herself to sleep, her breathing beginning to match Fareeha’s as time seemed to slow to a stop around them, leaving them in a bubble of warmth and comfort as consciousness faded away and silence reigned over their room once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a spelling/grammar error? Please comment below so I can fix it.
> 
> Also, comment if you have a prompt for me, I'll try and do it justice.


End file.
